Joe Soto
Joe Soto is the former Bellator featherweight champion. He was undefeated in his career until his first loss to Joe Warren. Bellator He most recently picked up a TKO victory via cut stoppage over UFC veteran Diego Saraiva in a non-title 'superfight'. He most recently fought the second season featherweight tournament winner, Joe Warren, to attempt to defend his featherweight title for the first time. The first round was Soto beating Warren ruthlessly, a true example of a 10-8 round. Warren came back in the second round for a comeback knockout, handing Soto his first loss and taking his featherweight title. Likely in the Warren fight, Soto suffered a detached retina and his mixed martial arts career is in jeopardy. He underwent surgery to repair the injury, and he was out of the sport for at least a year. After that time, he would be forced to undergo a second surgery and be out for six months after that. After that window of time, Soto would learn whether or not he can continue fighting. It was a regrettable outcome. Tachi Palace Fights Soto next returned in Tachi Palace Fights against Eddie Yagin for the vacant promotional featherweight championship. Yagin defeated Soto via first-round guillotine choke submission. Soto next fought Chris David winning via rear-naked choke submission near the end of the second round. Soto then faced Chad George winning via second round guillotine choke submission before then defeating Cory Vombaur via another guillotine near the end of the first round. Soto next fought Jeremiah Labiano for the vacant TPF bantamweight title defeating Labiano via third round cut stoppage to win the title. Soto then Terrion Ware defeating Ware via third round north-south choke submission. UFC In August 2014 Soto signed with the UFC and was next set to make his UFC debut against fellow newcomer Anthony Birchak. Instead Soto stepped up on less than a day's notice to replace injured UFC bantamweight title challenger Renan Barao against champion TJ Dillashaw. Soto put on an extremely impressive performance considering the time he had to prepare for Dillashaw.. but in the end Dillashaw defeated Soto via fifth round technical knockout. Fights *Joe Soto vs. Diego Saraiva - The fight was a Bellator non-title superfight, with Soto as the featherweight champion. The fight ended between rounds one and two due to a huge cut near the hairline of Diego Saraiva, inflicted by a deadly elbow from Soto. *Joe Warren vs. Joe Soto - The fight was for the Bellator featherweight title with the undefeated Soto defending. The fight was the first title true defending title fight in Bellator history. The fight was considered one of the candidates for 2010 Fight of the Year. The first round was Soto beating Joe Warren ruthlessly, a true example of a 10-8 round. Warren came back to knock Soto out with a right knee after dropping him with an overhand right and hurting him with hammerfists, just thirty seconds into the second. The fight was Soto's first loss. *Joe Soto vs. Cory Vombaur -Joe Soto was apparently coming back from a worrisome eye injury. Detached retina and cataracts from the same injured eye. *Joe Soto vs. Chris Beal - Joe Soto was a replacement on three weeks' notice for an injured Kid Yamamoto.